The True Story of Grell The Red Reaper
by pandabear87
Summary: Reapers are former humans who have committed suicide, this would mean that Grell Sutcliff had to have killed herself in her former life. What would have caused her to do such a thing? Come and read the backstory of everyone's beloved Red Reaper! Reviews are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Mistaken

**The True Story of Grell The Red Reaper**

 **Preface:**

 _This is a fan fiction inspired by the manga/anime Kuroshitsuji/Black_ _Butler_ _by_ _Yana_ _Toboso._

 _WARNING SPOILERS!_

I had a thought one day: Reapers are former humans who have committed suicide, as it is states in the story. This would mean that one of our favorite characters, Grell Sutcliff, had to have killed herself in her former life. This caused me to think, what would have caused her to do such a thing because she is always portrayed as an over the top and flamboyant character who loves herself for the way she is?

I understand that there are some consistency/timeline issues to this, as well as times where I do not follow the story exactly (i.e. character's birth and death dates, ages, age gaps, etc). I also modified a few quotes and altered the Jack the Ripper arc and "The Tale of Will the Reaper" OVA, but I did try to follow the original storyline as closely as possible so that it made some sort of sense.

Thanks for reading!

 **Chapter 1: Mistaken**

"Vincent!? Could that really be you!? B-b-b-but it can't be you, y-y-y-you're dead!?" I felt my heart pound violently in my chest as a flurry of old memories began to surface. There he stood, just as I remembered him, tall and lean, with beautiful ivory skin, pale and perfect, like a porcelain doll. His broad shoulders and strong features were undeniable, and yet somehow I knew it was too good to be true. He had been killed, just as Madam Red had told me before, he and his wife had been murdered, they were not coming back.

Soaked in the blood of the dead prostitute that I had just slaughtered, I stood frozen in shock at this ghost from the past. Then, I lowered my gaze to look at the young boy that he seemed to be guarding. I knew in that instant that this boy was indeed his son, Ciel. I had only met him in passing a few times before during his investigations on the "Jack the Ripper" case, but I could still see Vincent in him. He had the same glossy, raven-black hair as Vincent. One of his eyes was covered by an eye patch while the other, though a deep blue just like his mother's, still reminded me of those of his father that had seduced me so long ago.

As I slowly began to get a grip of myself and snap back to reality, I looked back at the man once more and began to realize that it wasn't him after all, however much he resembled him, this man was different. His hair was jet black and messy and his eyes glowed an evil, devilish red. He was wearing a black tailcoat and matching trousers with a satin pinstripe going down the sides, black polished leather shoes, and stark white gloves. I recognized him immediately to be a butler of the Phantomhive Manor; I even spotted the silver crest pinned to his lapel, just like the one Tanaka had worn.

"Who are you really?" Ciel demanded, as he glared at me with his visible eye. He was only a mere boy, and yet he exuded a mature air, possessing the same cool swagger and composed demeanor as any other man. "It's quite obvious that you are no butler!" Even the tone of his voice resembled his fathers. It was almost too much.

"Oh, Madam Red has been keeping a naughty little secret!" I mused; I finally got myself back to the task at hand. I was still wearing my plain butler's wardrobe: brown tailcoat and trousers, white shirt and gloves. My long brown hair was pulled back and secured with a large red ribbon. My plain silver glasses, which were on a thin, silver chain, had slid to the very tip of my nose. "Well, I guess you wouldn't know anything about me, seeing as how you were still in your mother's womb back then." Ciel shot a quizzical look in my direction. "My, my, my, you certainly took after your father! I am curious to know who this new addition is though. I should really like to get to know him better, if you know what I mean." I giggled at the sour face Ciel made at me after this remark.

"He's my butler, Sebastian." Ciel replied. At this, the butler in black started to walk towards me. Even his posture and the way his hips swayed slightly as he walked reminded me of Vincent. I could hardly contain my excitement. I felt the long dead embers of my lost love reignite once more, bursting into hot, red flames with this new found passion.

"Well aren't you a hottie, Sebby, my pet!" I squealed. "I am sure going to have some fun with you! But first, this little lady needs to make a quick wardrobe change." Sebastian stopped moving and made a puzzled face. I did a few twirls before I stopped to look at the two of them once more, but this time I had taken my true form. "Here I am, gentlemen, the leading lady to stop the show, Grell Sutcliff, the Red Reaper!"

Where once stood a plain butler clad in a boring brown suit now stood a gorgeous woman with long, red hair, wearing a red suit and matching heeled boots. My plain silver glasses had been replaced with red, horn-rimmed ones on a long beaded chain accented with skull charms. My long, false lashes framed my chartreuse eyes and my sharp teeth gleamed in my mouth, as I smiled widely from ear to ear.

"Ah, It's so nice to see you in my true form! I admit, I was very surprised when I first saw you. I've never seen a demon playing a butler. And now, for the finishing touch, let me show you my prized possession: my Death Scythe!" With these words, I reached behind myself and pulled out a crimson chainsaw, whose blades shimmered in the moonlight, and made the hand sign for 'I love you' with my free hand. "DEATH!" I shouted with pride, winking one eye and puckering my lips in a mock kiss.

"What would you like me to do, my lord?" Sebastian asked his master.

"Our orders were to get rid of Jack the Ripper, so that is what we shall do." Ciel said in a voice that was far too cool and collected for one in the presence of someone like me, but it didn't surprise me for him to be this way, he was Vincent's son after all. "Kill him at once. That is an order Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said with a bow.

"And what on earth are you going to do to stop me, Bassy? Surely this could all be settled with a kiss!" I taunted, completely unaware of the forks and knives that had been hurled at my face. The black butler had lunged forward, throwing cutlery as he drew closer. I deflected them and charged at him with my scythe at full speed. "Hey, watch the face! Manners, manners! I am a lady, you know!" I cried, narrowly escaping another fork as it whizzed past my ear. Our fight continued for a long while, bobbing and weaving to avoid the others' strikes. Over and over, I swung at him with my scythe, and again and again, he dodged my blows with superhuman agility and stamina.

As I made another pass at him, he ducked under my swing and took hold of my scythe, managing to take it from my grip. My eyes widened in horror, as I saw him holding my own weapon, swinging it madly at me. I tried in desperation to avoid it, but I was not fast enough for him, for I got caught by one of his upswings. I felt my flesh rip open as the rotating steel blades broke through, causing my blood to spurt uncontrollably from my open wound. My body grew cold and stiff as the world around me went black. Just like the many people that I had used my scythe on before, a film strip began to fly out of my body as my life's cinematic record began to flash before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Beginnings

**Chapter 2: Beginnings**

I was born a bastard son of a British nobleman whom my mother worked for as a maid in his manor. He had violated her in the middle of the night, having had far too much to drink. She had been a pure and innocent young woman before then, but he insisted that she was to blame for seducing him with her rare and delicate beauty. Very soon after, the news spread that my mother was with child, so she was promptly let go. I suppose he just didn't want his reputation tainted, especially since he already had a wife and son of his own. My poor mother did her best to help us get by, working multiple jobs day in and day out, just so we could eat and have a place to sleep at night. I adored her high spirits, for despite our struggles, she always seemed to look at the sunny side of things. "Keep your head up Grell, my sweet boy," she would coo, "a rose's thorn may prick your finger and make it bleed, giving it a bad reputation, but it is still the most loved of all the flowers for it symbolizes strength, beauty, passion and love."

When I was ten years old, my mother got hired as a maid for another manor house belonging to a different family than the one from before. Although she was hesitant at first because of her past experiences, she decided to let the past remain in the past and took the job. Unlike my father's estate, the Phantomhive manor was far more warm and inviting. The lady of the house, Claudia Phantomhive, was a strong, yet kind and gentle woman who truly cared for all of her servants. She even allowed my mother and me to share our own separate quarters so that we could stay together. It didn't seem to bother her one bit that I was an illegitimate son of one of her peers, nor did she care for what it would mean for her reputation if anyone were to find out.

For three years, my mother and I served the Phantomhive manor as maid and servant boy. I was an assistant to the chef, in charge of peeling vegetables, cleaning the plates, and polishing the silver. All the other servants treated us like family; they felt like brothers and sisters to me. I loved it; however these happy times would soon pass, for my mother came down with a terrible sickness that could not be cured. Lady Phantomhive herself ordered the doctors to come to look at her to see what could be done, but alas, there was nothing they could do for her.

On the eve of my fourteenth birthday, my mother passed away in her sleep. Thankfully, it was a peaceful death, one without suffering. I held her hand tightly by her bedside as she silently moved on. I was excused from my work to mourn and the other servants, under the permission of the lady, allowed me to bury her body in the family plot, for they had a separate section for past servants in the back marked with small and simple headstones. After about a month, I resumed my duties once more.

One day, one year later, as I was polishing the last bit of silver to restock the shelves, the head butler came to speak with me. He was a middle-aged Japanese man with thick, black, tidy hair and circular glasses tethered by a silver chain. He wore a black tailcoat and trousers with a matching satin stripe down the sides; upon his lapel, he wore a silver pin which bore the Phantomhive family crest. "Good work, my dear boy, that silver has been well polished indeed." Small wrinkles appeared around his half-shut eyes as he smiled brightly at me. "I have noticed that you are quite an exceptional boy. Many of the cooks say that you go above and beyond your duties, despite your previous hardships and struggles. It is for this reason that my master has made this request; she has decided that I should take up an apprentice to train in the arts of butlery so that her only son may have his own personal attendant whilst he is home from school during the summer months."

I stared at him for some time, not quite sure what to think. I tried to speak, but no words could be formed by my lips. This was an honor, one of the highest that a servant could attain. I stood frozen in my spot, speechless and dazed. The man continued smiling, patiently awaiting my reply. The warmth and kindness behind his smile gave me the courage to speak, "O-o-o-okay," I stammered as I bowed deeply with gratitude. At that moment, I knew in my heart that all the worries and hardship that my mother had overcome had finally paid off. My sense of pride swelled deep within me. I thought to myself with tears falling from the sides of my eyes, _your rose has finally started to bloom, mother._


	3. Chapter 3: Beloved

**Chapter 3: Beloved**

Training under Tanaka was very difficult for me in the beginning. Although he was a kind and patient man, it seemed that I was not as well suited to this profession than I had thought. I was a bit clumsy, especially in the new uniform that I had to wear. Before, as a mere servant, I was allowed to wear a loose tunic and trousers and cloth shoes, but as a proper butler, I was made to wear the proper attire: matching tailcoat and slacks, polished leather shoes, white shirt and gloves. I was not qualified yet to wear the crest because, according to Tanaka, only those who earned it were allowed the right to wear it. This did not bother me, for I knew I had far too little talent to even think that I could bear such an honor yet.

I shadowed Tanaka an entire year, following him in his daily duties. Every morning, he would wake before the sun and begin preparations for breakfast. Although it was the job of the chefs to cook the food, he insisted that it be the butler's duty to make the master's tea and prepare the breakfast trolley. Once it was laden with the morning's offerings, he would wheel it to the master's chamber where he would wake the lady and brief her on the day's plans. Just like all the other days before, I followed Tanaka's orders carefully and accompanied him to the master's chambers. I was quite nervous indeed, for today happened to be the day that I would finally be allowed to start serving as the young master's personal butler, but first, we had to wake the lady of the house.

"Good morning, Lady Phantomhive," I squeaked lowering myself in a deep bow as I presented the food, I kept my eyes fixed upon the floor as I spoke. Tanaka had lowered himself into a bow next to me as well, calmly awaiting his master's reply.

"Ah! This looks very good indeed, Tanaka." exclaimed the lady with a bright smile, "And how is it going with your training, Grell?" I jumped at the sound of my name. I already knew of the lady's unwavering generosity, but I still was taken aback that she knew my name. "I suppose the next stop will be my son's room. He just came back for summer holidays, so he doesn't know yet about you. I hear that today will be your debut as his butler, so make sure that you do your best! And Tanaka, don't work the boy too hard." She chuckled to herself at this last remark.

"Yes, my lady." Replied Tanaka as he rose from his bow, which I followed in his lead and straightened up as well. After she finished her meal, Tanaka turned to look at me, "now, it is time for you to go and help the young master while I finish up here. There is a second trolley waiting in the hallway. Take it to his room and assisst him in his morning routine. This is your first assignment after all. I'm counting on you." At this, he smiled and motioned towards the chamber door. There, just as he said, was a matching silver trolley, ready to go.

"Yessir," I muttered, my nerves returning once more. This was the first time that I would be meeting the young master of the house, Lady Phantomhive's only son, Vincent, for he had been away at boarding school. I pushed the cart down the hall, trying desperately to calm myself down. I knew that he was younger than me by five years, but I still couldn't help the nervousness I felt.

As I came upon his room, I knocked on the door gently and entered the room with a bow. There was no response from the boy who lay sleeping in his bed, burried under multiple layers of blankets. I continued to walk towards him, pushing the trolley closer. Once I reached his bedside, I lowered myself into a bow once more and whispered softly, "Good morning young master, it is time to wake up."

Just as before, he lay motionless in his bed. The warm orange light of the early morning sun shone on his face, giving him an angelic glow. He had beautifully pale and smooth, silken skin, like a porcelin doll. His raven-black hair framed his face. His long silky eyelashes fluttered in the breeze from his breath and he had an adorable beauty mark under his left eye. His chest rose and fell gently to match the rhythm of his light snores. As I gazed at him in awe, I could hear my heart as it pounded heavily in my chest. I felt as though I would melt. All I wanted at that moment was to stand there and watch him sleeping, for it wasn't my nervousness that had caused me to forget myself, but a deep feeling of longing for this beautiful boy.

Time and space had come to a stop as I continued to stare at this heavenly vision. In that moment, all I wanted was to remain in his presence and watch this precious boy forever; however, I was brought back to the present when Vincent began to wake on his own. He slowly began to open his eyes, revealing honey brown irises that sparkled as they caught the light of the sun. He started to sit up, stretching and yawning as he did. He hadn't noticed me yet, as I stood rooted in my spot, unable to move or speak. Finally, he looked up at me with bleary eyes, his brows furrowed slightly. "Who are you?" he asked groggily, "Where is Tanaka?" At the sound of his voice, I snapped back to reality and hastily bent into a deep bow.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-sor-r-ry, m-m-m-master…" I stammered hopelessly, trying my hardest to remember what to do. I had become so flustered that I couldn't even think straight anymore. "I-I-I-I am Grell Sutcliff, my young m-m-m-master. M-m-m-m-mister Tanaka is helping my lady, b-b-b-but I am t-t-t-to be your own p-p-p-personal butler while y-y-y-you're home during the summer." I remained in a deep bow, for my face had turned bright red, burning with my embarrassment. My emotions were a mess. I couldn't breathe. My heart was still thumping violently against my chest at just the sight of him. I wanted nothing more than to lunge out at him, caress his flawless cheeks, kiss his velveteen lips, and hold him in my arms until the end of time. I knew at that very moment that I had fallen in love.

"Oh, okay." The eleven year old boy said as he yawned and stretched once more. "You can stand up properly now," he sighed, "you don't have to watch the floor that closely." He chuckled at himself and smiled as he stared at the top of my head. I shuddered at the sound of his voice. _Such a husky voice for such a young boy,_ I thought to myself, _one would never guess him to be only eleven years of age!_ My face still felt hot, but I obliged my master and straightened up. I averted my eyes so that our gazes would not meet, for I knew in my heart that if I looked into those eyes, I would be lost forever in them.

"T-t-t-today, we have prepared bacon, eggs, sausage, beans with tomato and mushrooms, black pudding and toast." I spoke in a plain, flat tone, trying to stop my nervous stuttering. I took the bed tray and placed it over his lap and shakily poured him some tea, praying to God above that I wouldn't spill any of the hot liquid on him as I did. He ate his breakfast very delicately, chewing slowly and taking small sips of tea as he went. All the while, I averted my gaze in order to avoid making any eye contact, while simultaneously watching him eat from the corner of my eye. When he had eaten his fill, he motioned me to clean up the rest. As I packed up the trolley with the leftovers, I could feel his stare once more.

"Thank you Grell, you're doing quite well for your first day." He laughed. "Oh, but could you do me a favor and stop all the 'my lord and master' business, you can just call me Vincent." Once again, I was unable to move or speak. To think that the son of a Countess would allow his butler to speak to him on such equal terms seemed absolutely absurd. My cheeks blushed bright red with adoration. This was the final straw, I was, beyond a doubt, madly in love with him.

At this, he pulled off his covers and started to swing his bare legs over to the side of his bed. They were just as flawlessly beautiful as his face. I took each gently as I placed his woolen socks on one at a time and secured them with their buckles, trying with all my might to steady my hands because I feared I would loose control of myself as I touched him. Then I helped him button and tuck his shirt into his trousers and put on his matching jacket. Finally, I held his shoes in place as he slid each foot into them and buckled them on. I took a final look upon him and almost gasped aloud at the glorious being that stood before me. He had such a mature air about him, that I had almost forgotten that I was five years older. So handsome and lean with broad shoulders and bold features, too mature for his age. _If only I were a noble lady that I may swoon!_ I thought to myself.

For the next two years when Vincent came home during his summer breaks, I served him with all of my love and care. I would wake him in the morning, give him his breakfast, bathe him, and help him dress, just as I had that first day. He had grown to enjoy my company very much and often made special requests for me to assisst him in other parts of his day. Although I was merely his butler, he treated me like a friend. He confided in me and asked for my advice, much like one would a brother. I too enjoyed his company, for my feelings towards him had not changed, on the contrary, our brotherly respect and love only made them grow even stronger. I knew my place as a servant, but at the same time, I still longed for there to be more between us. All I could do was try my hardest to contain my lust for him, hold back my feelings, and do my duties as a butler without letting them interfere.

On one particularly stormy night, Vincent had called me to his bed chamber. "What's the matter Vincent?" I asked him with a slight bow. He was sitting up in his bed. It seemed that the last crash of lightening had startled him quite a bit, though he would probably never admit it to me that he was frightened. He always tried to act much older than he really was, which I attributed to him being the only son of a noble family. It was times like this that my longing to cradle him in my arms was almost unbearable. I wanted to be able to hug him tightly and tell him everything would be alright and that I would keep him safe forever.

"I'm not afraid or anything..." CRASH! Another bolt of lightening caused a loud boom of thunder, making Vincent jump a few inches from his bed. I could see that he was trying to keep from crying. "Can you... can you come and sit on my bed?" He whimpered. I walked closer to him and lit a candle on his bedside table. In the dim candlelight, I watched as his eyes reflected the dancing embers as he stared into their light. Never had I seen him like this before. He looked so vulnerable and delicate, like once touch would shatter him to bits. I sat down at the foot of his bed so that I was sitting just below his feet, his eyes following me as I did. CRASH! There was another loud crack of thunder. Vincent's eyes widened in fear. "Please, come closer." He whispered. My heart began to thump again. I didn't know what to think. I slowly scooted further up towards him until I was sitting under his pillows.

The storm still raged on outside, but somehow, my presence had helped to calm him down. Slowly, he sunk down into his bed and soon drifted back to sleep. I gently stroked his arm as he lay there dreaming. I sat there for hours, not wanting to leave his side, staring at him as he slept, until I finally forced myself to stand up. I patted him tenderly on the head, ruffling his ebony locks, then blew out the candle before I left his room. Overflowing with happiness, I leisurely walked back to my own chambers and readied myself for bed. That night, I slept quite well, having some of the most pleasant dreams I had ever had in my life.

That same year, however, would bring great sadness upon our household. The sweet Lady Phantomhive came down with an illness that could not be cured. Just like my mother, the doctors could not help her and she later died from a terrible fever. Vincent was thirteen and I eighteen, at the time. I grieved along with the other servants, for she had been like a second mother to me. I felt especially heartbroken for Vincent. He already was her only child, not having known his father, and now with his mother's passing, the pressure to take over in her stead only increased.

As the next few years passed, Vincent's grief slowly ebbed as he began to take control of his family's estate and business (Funtom, Co., a games and sweets company), as well as assist the queen as one of her 'watchdogs'. By the time he had reached the age of sixteen, he was well respected and recognized throughout London as the Earl Phantomhive. His successes only made me want to love and support him more than I ever had before. My feelings were still unchanged, my love for him was still quite strong. I wanted to take our relationship further, no matter what the cost was. It was for this reason that one night, I decided that I would confess my feelings to Vincent, just to see if he felt anything for me back.

I had already prepared the usual trolley with the night's dinner; he had wanted to eat his meal in bed instead of the dining room, a request which I was more than happy to oblige. I rolled it to Vincent's chambers and knocked lightly on the door, to which came the replay, "Come in, Grell." At the sound of his voice, my heart began to pound violently, just as it did during our first meeting. All of my emotions were rising to the surface. I took a few deep breaths and entered the room slowly and calmly. _I can't rush this_ , I thought to myself, as I eased the cart closer to his bed, _just stay calm and go slow._ My restless heart still thumped madly as I reached his bedside, but I still managed to smile and bow as he awaited his food.

I took the tray and placed it gently onto his lap. He ate his food with the same grace and elegance he always did. All I could do was watch him as he ate, for I had lost the ability to speak. He had almost finished off his meal when I finally gathered enough courage to say in a low, airy whisper, "I love you Vincent."


	4. Chapter 4: Loveless

**Chapter 4: Loveless**

My face felt like it was on fire, my heart was ready to burst, my throat was dry, I had started to shake all over, my emotions had gone mad as I awaited his answer. There was a long, awkward pause in which I suspected that he hadn't heard me, however after a few minutes, he looked me in the eyes, raised his brows slightly and said, "Grell? What did you just say?"

"I-I-I-I…" I attempted, but my voice trailed off. His golden eyes sparkled in the candlelight. I looked into them longingly, for they were the very key to my soul. I was losing my composure, I felt like pudding, ready to faint at any moment. My knees felt as if they would give out, I had almost lost control of myself. Still, he sat, staring at me with those gorgeous eyes. It was hard to tell just what he was thinking because his expression remained the same.

Finally, after a few moments, he began to talk. "I love you too, Grell." he started, his soothing voice only made my body shudder more, "You're like the brother that I never had. You are more than just my faithful butler, you are my trusted and loyal friend and advisor." His words buzzed in my ears. _He just said he loved me, but as a brother or friend. He didn't understand what I meant, I must make him understand_ , I thought. A sudden rush of passion overwhelmed me as I leaned forward to look at him face on. I had completely forgotten my place as his butler. I couldn't stop myself, I couldn't hide my true feelings any further.

I took one more look into those mesmorizing honey colored eyes, held his face in my hands and lunged forward, placing my lips against his. I could feel his long lashes against my cheeks as he blinked his eyes in surprise. All of my feelings were surfacing. I was lost to the moment. I wanted more. I wanted to kiss him forever, touch him all over, feel his arms around me, for him to return my love that I had tried to hide all these years. My heart pulsed with my mad desires so loudly and furiously, that he probably could hear it too. I continued with the kiss, becoming a bit more aggressive than I should have, forcing my tongue into his mouth. I thrashed it about, taking in his sweet taste. I wanted more.

In my wild, passionate desires, I had grown a bit bolder, as I ran my hands down his neck to his shoulders, our lips still connected. _More, more, I want to feel more!_ My mind shouted as I let my hands push further down his sides, sliding from his shoulders, to his hips, then to his thighs. I could feel myself becoming quite excited, I pushed my hands closer and closer, until I had reached his area; I had been dreaming of this moment for the last two years. All forms of personal restraint had gone out the window as I began to fondle him gently with the palm of my right hand, still holding onto his thigh with my left. It must have been his pure shock that had let me get this far without him trying to stop me, he hadn't tried to resist me at all until he finally snapped back to reality and pushed me off. As I stood back up, the expression in his eyes had changed. Where once were eyes filled with love and respect, now were eyes filled with disgust.

"What on earth did you do to me!?" He shouted. "You are my butler, not my lover! And furthermore, you are a man, just like me. When I said I loved you, I did not mean it in this manner! All these years, I confided in you. I trusted you. And this is what you do?" I noticed that his eyes glittered as if he were holding back tears. "Know your place, servant!", he snapped in an angry voice that I had never heard from him. His words stung, resonating in my ears, playing over and over on repeat.

Confusion, embarrassment, self hatred, all of my emotions seemed to have reached their limits. I no longer had the power to do anything. My heart had shattered into a million pieces. Though I knew all along that my love would not be returned, I still had a small shred of hope that he felt something. Tears began to stream from my eyes. _This was the end,_ I thought to myself, still standing by his bed, sobbing softly in the awkward silence. Many minutes passed until I felt a soft hand touch my arm.

"Grell," he began in his soft and gentle voice once more, "I think it would be best for the both of us if we keep this a secret. In exchange for this, I will not punish you. Instead, I will be transferring you to work at another estate. They are a family aquaintance who is in need of extra help. As I stated before, I love you as a friend or brother, but nothing more. I am a man; not just any man, but an Earl." I sniffled as I wipped away my tears with the back of my glove. The shock and alarm from before had diminished, his voice was soothing and loving. "I will send you over tomorrow. I think this is for the best."


	5. Chapter 5: Death

**Chapter 5: Death**

Just as Vincent promised, the next morning I was sent over to work at the Durless manor house. I was still allowed to be a butler however for the first few years of my service I decided to remain neutral in my dealings with the lord and lady and their two daughters and act as a normal butler should. I was in charge of the younger of the Durless sisters, Angelina. She was a shy young girl, with dark red hair, just like her father's. I assisted her in all of her daily routines, just as I had with Vincent, except for bathing and dressing, which was done by one of the maids (because I was a man).

As the years went on, she and I slowly became better acquainted with each other and began to talk on more friendly terms. Even though I was hesitant at first because of my past experiences with getting too close to Vincent, I decided that this was different. Besides, I felt none of the same romantic feelings for her as I had for him. She would talk to me and ask my advice, just as Vincent had when I was in his service, but it was more like a sisterhood than anything else. We soon discovered that, despite being quite shy in front of others, we both had the same sense of humor. We would tell stories and laugh at each others jokes, which we soon discovered that we enjoyed the really dirty ones, the ones that were quite un-ladylike to say the least.

I felt so comfortable around her and she around me; so much so, that she even let me take over the maid's job of bathing and dressing her. She didn't mind that I was not a female, as a matter of fact, she even allowed me to wear my hair in a long ponytail, instead of the short haircuts the other servants were made to have. She encouraged me to come out of my shell and act more true to myself. She even let me wear false lashes and gave me one of her red ribbons for my hair. She was one of the only people that I had ever met who understood me, but I loved her as a friend or sister, and nothing more.

True that she did have an older sister, Rachel, but she always seemed to be unable to do too much because of her asthma. She tended to sit and watch Angelina as she went about her daily business. Her parents were very busy all the time, going away for long periods of time on errand for the queen, much like the Lady Phantomhive had done. In fact, it seemed that the Lord and Lady Durless and the Phantomhives were trusted servants to the queen whom she frequently called upon to assist her by any means. This closeness to the Phantomhives became even more evident when the Durless sisters began to mature.

One morning, a message was sent to our manor that the Durless sisters and one personal attendant were invited to attend a Valentine's Day banquet hosted by the Earl Vincent Phantomhive. So, of course, Angelina chose me to be her personal assistant and Rachel took another of the household butlers, Arthur. Neither of them had been to the Phantomhive manor before, so they were both nervous. They had heard about Vincent before and were eager to meet him in the flesh. Angelina was especially excited because she had been told by others, including myself, of how incredibly handsome, kind, and generous Vincent was.

"Oh my goodness, Grell." She sighed at me as we rode in our carriage towards the Phantomhive manor. Both of us were shaking with nerves. It had been a long time since I had stepped foot in that house; I was anxious and afraid of what might happen when I finally returned. As our carriage came to a halt, we were greeted by none other than Tanaka.

"Good evening Lady Angelina and Lady Rachel Durless," he said with a humble bow. For a moment, I had the feeling of déjà vu at the sight of my dear old friend. Indeed, time had been kind to Tanaka, for although he appeared to be older than I remembered him, he still possessed the same beaming smile and black hair, which now had streaks of gray mixed in. As soon as we approached the main entrance, Tanaka led us to the ballroom where we were greeted by none other than the Earl himself.

Since my transfer to the Durless estate, Vincent had matured a lot. Instead of the sixteen year old boy that I knew, there stood a handsome, twenty-three year old man, more beautiful than I could ever imagine. "Welcome to the Phantomhive manor, Lady Rachel, Lady Angelina. Please, make yourselves at home." His voice was huskier than I remembered. He had grown a bit taller as well, but he still possessed that flawless pale, silken skin and those honey brown eyes that made me shudder with just one look. He took the hand of each sister and gently kissed them. Once introductions were through, Rachel and Angelina decided to mingle about the crowd of nobles to gossip and drink.

As time passed by, Angelina decided that she would try and talk to Vincent one on one. "Will you come and stand by me?" she asked me. I was afraid of what would happen, what he might say when he saw me, but I agreed to her anyway, not wanting to neglect my friend. As we started to make our way through the crowd, I could sense her nervousness, which matched my own. He had just finished talking to another Lord and Lady who were returning to the party once more as she approached him timidly, curtseying gracefully before him with a meek smile. "Thank you for the invitation," she stated shyly, "this party is wonderful."

"Thank you for coming." He smiled; his golden eyes twinkled in the candlelight. "I am happy that you and your sister could make it. I hope you are enjoying yourselves. Ah! And what a beautiful dress you are wearing!" At this, I could see Angelina's face flush pink, for she was wearing a crimson dress with a matching evening bonnet. She had always despised the color red because she was teased for her hair color, but her mother had insisted that she wear it for this event, it being Valentine's Day, and all.

"I hate it… I hate the color red, it's ugly and different, but mother insisted…" Angelina muttered under her breath as she averted her eyes to stare at the floor. Memories of my first interactions with him came to mind as I empathized with her, but his kindness and warmth was overwhelming.

"There is nothing shameful about being different from others. This is your character! Your red hair and gown are really beautiful, just like the color of red spider lilies in their full bloom. Red really suits you. You should have more confidence in yourself." At this, he took a light sip from his glass of wine, then he turned to look at me. Up until this point, I thought that he was just ignoring me or hadn't noticed I was there. His honey-brown eyes bore into mine as he stared for a moment before saying, "Grell? Is that really you? It's been so long."

He spoke these words as if he were talking to a long-lost brother, not a man who had once tried to take his innocence. I was shocked to say the least that he would even give me the time of day, let alone act as if we were friends. _Have you really forgotten what I tried to do to you so long ago?_ I wondered, my look of bewilderment grew even more obvious as he spoke the next words, "Lady Angelina, it was truly wonderful to meet you one on one, I hope that I may see you again very soon. I would like to make one small request before you go back to the party. Could I please borrow your butler for a few moments? I promise I shall return him to you." He bowed and smiled at Angelina, who replied with a nod and curtsey. She couldn't seem to muster the courage to speak as she walked away, leaving Vincent and me alone.

He turned to look at me and placed his hand on my shoulder once more, warmth resonating throughout my body from the site of his touch. My face began to grow hot and my knees had weakened. "So, how have you been?" He asked casually. I was thankful that his hand was still gripping my shoulder because it seemed to be the only force holding me up. Just like our first meeting, I was at a total loss for words. I opened my mouth to answer, but nothing escaped my lips. His piercing brown eyes still staring straight to my soul.

Finally I mustered enough courage to stammer softly, "I-I-I-I've b-b-b-been f-f-f-fine... h-h-h-how about y-y-y-you?"

"I see you still haven't gotten over those nerves." He said with a rather flirty smirk.

"I guess n-n-n-not..." At that moment, he put down his wine glass on a side table and grabbed my other shoulder with startling force. First, I tried to get away, but he tightened his grasp, then I tried to turn my head, but he straightened my head back to continue to stare him in the eyes. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I was baffled. _What on Earth is going on here?_ Then, in one sweeping motion, Vincent took me by my chin and forced my face towards him, pulling me into a long, passionate kiss. My body was numb, I couldn't move. I had been dreaming of this moment for many years, and yet everything seemed so wrong. After a few minutes, he released me, my chin still resting on his hand, and stared silently into my eyes. His other hand was still holding my shoulder tightly, it seemed he was using me to support his own weight because he was shaking slightly. He smiled at me again as he let me go. The atmosphere was so awkward, I didn't know what to do, so I simply bowed and left him standing there.

As I made my way back to Angelina, I could see him from the corner of my eye. He was still standing there with a look like he'd seen a ghost, tears dripping down his cheeks. I wanted nothing more than to rush back to his side to console him, but I was so confused that all I could think about was getting back to Angelina.

Reunited once more, she sighed, "Oh Grell!" Her eyes widened as she continued. I thought for a moment that she had seen what had happened, but then she continued. "He's even more wonderful than you told me! So handsome, so kind. He told me that he loved my hair and my dress... nobody has ever complimented me about my hair. I've always despised the color red, now I don't think I shall don any other hue! What a wonderful man!" On and on she continued through the rest of the evening. I could tell by the way she walked and talked that she had fallen victim to his charms, just as I had long ago. Just one look at her face told me that she too was in love with him. On the one hand, I felt a tang of jealousy, for deep down, I still harbored feelings for him (especially after what had just happened) but on the other, I wanted Angelina to be happy.

A week after the party, Angelina and Rachel received another invitation to the Phantomhive manor, but this time it was to be a private tea party for the two of them and their assistants. So, like the Valentine's Day party, she chose me as her personal attendant. She made sure to wear another red dress because she knew that Vincent would compliment her as he did before. Since that night, she wore the color more often and seemed to be proud of her hair rather than embarrassed by it. Just as before, we were escorted by Tanaka and greeted by Vincent at the doors.

"Thank you so much for coming again." He said, bowing as the sisters curtsied. "I wanted to meet with both of you in a more private setting, so I decided to have a small tea party with just the three of us and our attendants." At this, Tanaka led us all to a dining room that had already been prepared with all the proper items necessary for tea: cups, saucers, sugar cubes, scones and biscuits, etc. The three butlers each helped their respective lord or lady to their seats and stood behind them in silence, waiting to assist them as needed.

As the evening moved on, any awkwardness and shyness between them had melted away as the three of them laughed and talked for hours, swapping stories and telling jokes to one another as they sipped their tea. Angelina had indeed found her confidence, for she openly flirted with him multiple times throughout the evening, which, on several occasions, caused Vincent to blush slightly. Rachel, on the other hand, was composed and proper when she spoke to him, acting exactly as a lady should. Where Angelina was more boisterous and flamboyant, Rachel was dainty and subdued, giggling lightly at Vincent's jokes. At one point, I saw their eyes meet and both blushed a deep red.

As we made ready to leave, Vincent came over to address me in private, just as he did at the Valentine's ball. "Grell," he started, his voice was firm, yet friendly, "about what happened at the party..." He trailed off. This was the first time I had ever seen him act this timidly. He usually carried a confident air, but instead he seemed rather deflated and unsure. "I am truly sorry for my actions... you see, I was getting so tired, and had drunk a bit more wine than I should have..." He paused again and his cheeks flushed slightly. "Please forgive me Grell. I don't know what came over me. I just... I don't know." I was so confused. I wanted to reach out and hold him, tell him it was okay, but I couldn't. I just stood there and stared at him. "I'm going to ask Rachel to marry me, you know?" He said in a meager whisper. "Will you give me some advice, for old times sake?"

I smiled faintly and bowed, "I think it would be best to pick that rose now while she's still in full bloom because that is when they truly smell the sweetest." Then, I straightened myself and left to assist Angelina once more.

It was not long after this that Vincent proposed to Rachel and they were married. A few weeks later, they announced that Rachel was pregnant with their first child. Angelina was devastated. She was happy for her sister, but at the same time was heartbroken.

"Where did I go wrong?" She sobbed on my shoulder. "I love him Grell. I am so torn. I love my sister so much and want nothing more than her happiness, but I also hate her. I can't take it. I feel so selfish and immature. I feel like he should be mine, not hers. Seeing them together makes me ill, and yet at the same time, I am so happy for her. What is wrong with me?" For many nights in a row, I would retire to my room with the shoulder of my jacket soaked with her tears. I empathized with her completely; whenever she cried I tried my best to suppress my own tears as I attempted to console her. However, as soon as I was excused from my duties at the end of the day, I would go to my own chambers and bawl my eyes out.

All of my feelings for him from the past had swelled to the surface once more. I was unable to sleep for weeks, crying through the night. I had become extremely depressed. On and on, a multitude of questions rang through my mind as I slipped deeper and deeper down this melancholy path. _How could he toy with our emotions this way? First with me, then poor Angelina... did he have no compassion for either of us? What was the meaning of that kiss? Surely it was not just the kiss of a drunkard? We had always been so truthful to one another, how could he just throw me away so easily? He is just like my father!_ I shuddered at this thought... He was my first and only love, but he was also the one that I could never have for in this world that I lived in men did not fall in love with men. It did not matter how I felt on the inside. I knew I had a female heart, but I was trapped within this body that would never find true happiness. I was a woman in the shape of a man who had nothing else to live for.

On a cool night, in the middle of March, at the age of twenty-eight, I decided that I had had enough of this miserable life. I had taken some rope from the stables earlier that day and used it to create a hangman's noose which I had tied to the rafters of my chamber. I placed my wooden chair underneath it and stood on top of it. I slid my head into the loop and closed my eyes as my last solitary tear trickled down the side of my face and then finally kicked away the chair below.

There I swung, choking and gasping, until finally the pain ended and I slipped into blissful nothingness.


	6. Chapter 6: Rebirth

**Chapter 6: Rebirth**

Light as a feather my whole body felt as I opened my eyes. The world around me shone a brilliant, blinding white. _Where am I?,_ I pondered as I looked all around me in wonder. As my eyes began to adjust to their surroundings, I noticed that my vision had become very blurry. Even when I squinted hard, I could not see more than a few feet in front of me. I looked down and saw that I was sitting in an oversized, white armchair with a high back, still dressed in my butler's wardrobe.

Off in the distance, I heard the sound of footsteps. Suddenly, three gentlemen, each wearing a matching black suit and tie, came to a halt in front of me. My vision was still very poor, so I could not make any details as of yet, however they seemed very serious, with stern, emotionless faces. "Where am I?", I asked, this time out loud. "Am I in heaven or something?" The three men ignored me at first, the one in the middle was reading papers in a black folder while the other two stood and stared at me.

Finally, after a long pause, the man in the middle looked up from his paperwork and began to speak to me in a deep, monotone voice, "Grell Sutcliff, born October 31, 1846, died March 12, 1875, aged twenty-eight, by self-hanging." He stopped for a moment to adjust his glasses then continued, "Because you have violated the laws of heaven by taking your own life instead of following your predestined path, you are hereby sentenced to serve for all eternity as a soul reaper. As such, you will follow the orders from on high. Remember this and you will never need to ask questions or make errors." I sat and stared in great bewilderment, unsure what to think. My mind buzzed with a multitude of questions. _Did I not tie the noose properly? Maybe I had come loose, fallen on the floor and passed out… surely this is just a dream… and a very strange one at that!_

One of the other men that had not spoken yet looked at me and said, as if he had read my mind, "yes Mr. Sutcliff, you are indeed most definitely dead, however this is neither heaven nor hell, for you are not a human any longer, or an angel for that matter. As a reaper, you will remain neutral to both of these worlds. You will begin your training tomorrow."

Then, the third man reached out his hand and placed a pair of glasses in my lap, "Here, these should help you see a bit clearer however, until you pass your final exam, you cannot expect anything of better quality. Here is your paperwork; I will escort you to your quarters now."

I picked up the flimsy glasses and put them on, my vision was instantly better and I could finally see my surroundings properly. As I followed the man, I looked about. All around me were objects that I had never seen before: clocks that were mounted on the wall, bank teller booths where men were writing with strange utensils instead of quills. I noticed more men walking about in the same matching black suits carrying gardening tools and other strange objects, such as hedge clippers, sickles, and pruners.

The man took me to a lower level in a strange room that moved downward through the walls, which he called an elevator. The doors of this levitating room opened to reveal a hallway with multiple identical doors. The man took me to one and unlocked it with a key, which he then handed to me. "This is your new home, Grell Sutcliff. There is a simple washroom and a bed for you to use. Your new uniform is in the closet. You are expected to return to where we first met at six o'clock sharp tomorrow morning wearing said uniform, no exceptions." His voice was cold and emotionless. I entered my stark white room and sat on my bed still unable to fully believe anything.

For the next year, I studied in the ways of becoming a reaper. As a reaper, I was neither human nor god, but a neutral, semi-immortal entity cursed with the duty of judging the souls of humans whose names were on the "to die list". I was studying to join the Collections Department, the reapers in charge of actually harvesting the souls on site. I was given a simple sickle to train with. During this time, I learned how to fight and defend myself in combat, took written exams that tested my knowledge of the rules and had to sit through ethics classes.

Oddly enough, I enjoyed this training very much; it was far more exciting than being a butler: that was true! And it certainly did help my spirits when I noticed that all of my colleges happened to be men, most of whom were quite handsome. All the pain and memories of the past had disappeared from my mind as I focused myself in this new-found passion. Although I was required to wear the same uniform as the rest, they did allow me to dye my hair red and wear false lashes. I had decided to embrace my femininity in both my appearance and actions. It did not seem to bother them at all that I was different. This was just the boost of confidence that I needed. I had come out of my shell and become bolder and more flamboyant, just as I had acted when I was with Angelina all those years ago. In fact, not since my stay with Angelina had I found a place where I truly felt at home. It was a glorious feeling!

The day of my final exam had come at last. I had been called upon by the Personnel Department to be briefed on my first official soul collection. There, I was introduced to another reaper in training by the name of William T. Spears, who was to be my partner. I had only really seen him in some of my classes, but I had never really talked to him before. He always seemed so dull and boring, that I figured he wasn't worth getting to know better. I was not all too happy at working with this man, when I learned that I had received a much higher grade than he did, but I had no choice in the matter. "Here is the paperwork." the head of Personnel said, handing us both an identical case file, "You will shadow this boy for one month until his death day where you will pass judgment upon his soul." At this, we were immediately transported to the living world to begin our mission.

Thomas Wallace was a young man who worked at a printer's by day and was an aspiring novelist by night. He had attempted many times to submit his stories to a publisher, but was rejected every time, yet he still remained determined. "What a boring boy." I mumbled to William with great boredom, "Aspiring novelist, bah! Let's just off the kid now and be done with this." I turned to look at Will, who was still reading the files closely, ignoring me completely. "You know, it's really rather improper to ignore such a beautiful maiden like me, you're being very rude." William remained rooted in his spot as he continued to read. _That's it! I'll make you pay attention to me!_

I pulled out my sickle and lunged at him. I misjudged his reflexes, however, because he blocked my swing with his own weapon. "What are you doing?" He asked with the same emotionless tone that he always spoke with. "We need to conduct the proper investigation before we pass any judgments. We must follow protocol."

"Oh come now, Will my dear, this is boring. Let's have a little fun!" I continued in my attack, from left to right, from front to back. In the end, I emerged the winner, leaving Will pinned to a wall.

"Enough of this, Grell!" He shouted.

"Alright then, we'll do it your way…" I sighed.

For the following weeks, we continued our observation of Thomas, as William took notes. On the day before his death day, William did something that I did not expect someone so tied down by the rules to do: he revealed himself to the young man.

"Hello Thomas Wallace, my name is William T. Spears and I am a soul reaper. You are slated to die tomorrow, so I am observing you to see whether your soul should be allowed to stay among the living or be collected when the time comes."

 _WHAT THE HELL!_ I thought to myself as I rushed towards William in panic.

"What are you doing!?" I shouted furiously.

"Nowhere in the rules does it say that we are not allowed to reveal ourselves to our subjects."

As the two of us bickered back and forth, Thomas sat and stared at us, mouth agape. When I started to reach for my sickle to attack Will again, he caught sight of it and exclaimed, "Oh! I see now! You gents are street performers doing some strange new improvised act with audience participation." I ignored him at first, still trying to get my hands on Will, until he turned to look at me and said with his eyes beaming, "Wow! You're so pretty! With that red hair and beautiful pale skin, you were definitely made for the stage!"

"Oh, my!" I squealed with delight. "See Will, even this boy knows a true actress when he sees one! I've said it many times, all the worlds' a stage and I am but a player!" I continued on, overwhelmed at such a compliment until William had finished talking with the boy, read his story, and dragged me away by my coat tails.

That night, Thomas began to write a new story entitled, "The Tale of William the Reaper", a love story about a reaper who saves his lover from death by trading his own soul for hers. "It seems our writer has finally made it!" I exclaimed, as I finished reading the story. "I think we should let the boy stay after all."

"Don't be absurd, just because he flattered you and wrote a love story, doesn't mean we can pass judgment yet. We have until four o'clock tomorrow evening."

The next day, Thomas finished his shift at the printer's and started to make his way to the publishing house, with mere minutes before his death would come. Sure enough, as the final seconds passed, Thomas was hit by an out of control horse drawn carriage and fell to the ground, the pages of his novel scattered all around him. The townsfolk around him looked on as he lay there in a puddle of his own blood, gasping his final breaths. William and I approached him, unseen by the onlookers. William knelt down next to him, took out his scythe and jabbed him in the chest. As Thomas sputtered out a mouthful of blood, a film strip began to emerge from the spot that showed all of the events of this boy's life from his birth until now: his cinematic record.

Neither of us knew what to expect, so we were taken off guard when Thomas' memories latched onto Will, flowing through him. "Thomas, Thomas, Thomas!" He cried. Tears streamed from his eyes as he was forced to watch Thomas' memories. I took out my sickle and started to cut the film strip off of him, releasing him.

"Come now, William my dear, I leave you for one moment, and your already calling another man's name!" Together, we collected the remainder of Thomas' memories. "Here's to the first of many collaborations, my darling!"

"I'm not your darling." He replied with annoyance.

We returned to Headquarters. Our mission was complete. Both of us had passed the test and were allowed to pick out our very own, brand new spectacles, made by "Pops" himself. William chose heavy, rectangular frames with silver detailing on the sides, while I chose beautiful red, horn trimmed glasses on a long beaded chain, accented with skull charms. These "glasses of life", as the reapers called them, were proof that I had become a full fledged reaper, indeed.

"At last, ravishing reaper Grell emerges! A deadly star is born!"


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Chapter 7:** **Reunion**

Twelve years had passed since I became a full fledged grim reaper, and I was definitely loving it! As a certified reaper, I got to go on multiple missions with Willy-poo, some of the other hunks that I worked with, as well as a few solo assignments. To think that I could feel so alive when I myself was dead! Oh, the irony of it all just made me laugh! This new power I had to pass judgment upon the wretched souls in the living world had only heightened my self-confidence. Even though I wasn't in heaven, or ever would be able to go, this surely was the closest thing that I would ever come to it… and it did not bother me one bit!

One fine morning, I awoke just like any other ordinary day: bathing, dressing, and eating breakfast (because even reapers required sleep and nourishment). Then I made my way to the Collections Department to get briefed on my next assignment, passing by the Administrative Department (in charge of managing and creating the "to die list" and overseeing the souls after collection) en route. Three of my fellow reapers were standing in the corridor, gossiping with each other in hushed voices.

"The Admins are furious." A tall, lean, young man whispered.

"Yeah, I guess there's been a few killin's of young maidens who weren't on the list. Some git in London's decided to play God." Said another rather husky man.

"So it seems," stated the third, a short man with a thin moustache, "I think they're going to send someone from Collections to go investigate."

 _Interesting,_ I thought to myself, _this will certainly be a fun one… If someone's being naughty, then I think I should really like to meet them._ I entered the Collections Office, trying not to show my excitement, hoping that I would be allowed to take on this scandalous mission however my hopes were soon crushed when I saw none other than my dearest William holding said case file and talking to one of the department heads.

"Yessir! I will investigate this case with my fullest efforts. You can count on me." William insisted as he turned to leave the office. As he walked by me, he pretended not to see me and continued on his way. After he had left the room, I walked to the window, where I was given an extremely boring assignment: some old lady who would die of old age.

"This is a waste of my talents!" I protested wildly, almost throwing the paperwork at my boss. "Why does Will get all the good ones? So unfair!" I huffed and whined for a little until I was pushed out of the office and forced to take the files. "How BOOOORRINNNGG!" I sighed aloud. "I am ten times better than Will. Why does he get to go on the good ones!?" Then, out of nowhere, it suddenly dawned on me, _what if I switch files with Will!? Then I will be able to do something exciting! He's always so dull anyway; he might actually enjoy this one!_

Snickering to myself at this new evil plan, I walked toward the mess hall for lunch. After I got my food, I spotted Will holding his file underneath his tray of food. _Perfect!_ I thought, as I continued towards him. I quickened my pace, until finally, SMACK! We collided, dropping food and spilling drinks. Both of our files had fallen and I could see Will's glasses on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, Grell!" William said, his left eyebrow twitching as he pawed at the ground, trying to collect his things. Before he could reach for his glasses, I handed him one of the files underneath his tray.

"Sorry, Will, my darling, I was just so mesmerized by the sight of you that I just couldn't help but get lost in my daydreams." To this, he made a rather harsh face, placed his glasses back on his nose, and took his things back from me with a violent tug. He turned and walked away, not noticing the wide, toothy smile that had spread across my face as I opened his file. "Oh, Will. You underestimate the persistence of this little lady!"

I returned to my room and opened the files at once. I read the first page, only to stop half way through. It seems that there was a doctor in London who had murdered two prostitutes who were not listed on the "to die list". When I looked at the picture of the prime suspect, I nearly shouted with my surprise. "Oh, my!"

That same evening, I transported to the living world. I was finally going home, after all these years. As a reaper, I had the privilege to be seen or unseen by mortals, so it was very easy to slip into the manor. Because I had worked in this manor for many years before my death, I knew my way around without any problems. I made my way to the master's bedroom, the very same that the Lord and Lady had used in life.

I opened and closed the door, making no noise as I tip toed towards the bed. There she was, just as I remembered. Her beautiful red hair was spread out upon her pillow around her pale face. "My dearest, Angelina." I whispered, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "It seems that I have been away for far too long."

Angelina awoke from her slumber; her dark red eyes met mine for a moment before she let out a cry of shock. "Who are you!?" She shouted. I could see the fear behind her gaze.

"True, you wouldn't recognize me in this form, but if you give me a second, I assure you, you will see something truly remarkable!" I twirled around a few times until coming to a final stop. Her eyes widened as they took in the vision before her, like a ghost from the past. There I stood, wearing that same plain brown suit and white gloves. I had reverted my hair back to its natural shade of brown and tied it with a large red bow. I replaced my red reaper's glasses with more simple frames and dulled my teeth.

"It can't be… Grell! No, but, they found you hanging in your room twelve years ago… no… no…" she stammered, still trembling with fear and disbelief.

"Yes, Ann, my dear old friend, it is I, Grell Sutcliff. Your long lost butler has returned!"


	8. Chapter 8: Red (Part 1)

**Chapter 8: Red**

 **(Part 1)**

Still unable to speak, Ann continued to stare at me. Tears had started to fall down her cheeks.

"How? How can this be?" She asked, having found her voice again.

I told my story, all of it, from my heartbreak and death as her butler to my rebirth as a reaper. In return she told me of all that I had missed in these past twelve years: Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive had their son Ciel in December of the same year as my death. She had studied and became a doctor, just as she had told me, in order to cure her sister's illness. Soon after, she had married the Baron Burnett and became pregnant. They lived happily as a family for a long time; all the while Ann acted as Aunt and playmate to the boy.

However, one day, she and her husband got into a horrible carriage accident where he was instantaneously killed and she was severely injured. In order to save her life, the doctors had to take her child and womb out. All at once, she lost her husband, unborn child and the ability to have any more. On top of this, on the same day as Ciel's tenth birthday, the Phantomhive manor was set on fire, killing Vincent and Rachel, and Ciel had been kidnapped.

She told me about how she practically had all of Scotland Yard out looking for him. In the end, he came back on his own with an eye patch over his right eye and accompanied by a strange man; a new butler in black. The experience had changed him: the happy little boy that she had played with now was a bitter child that would not smile. She felt as if she had lost her child for a second time. It was for this reason that she decided, after having to deal with this pain for two years, that she would punish those women. They had been streetwalkers who had become pregnant and came to her for an abortion. After having done this for so long, she finally snapped and decided that they needed to pay for their sins.

Together once more, we let out our feelings of sympathy and sisterly love. It was just like old times as we cried on each others' shoulders. "There, there," I cooed, stroking her back tenderly, "I understand your feelings completely. I also am a woman who can never bare children. What those women are doing is unacceptable. I have made up my mind. I want to help you kill them." Ann was still sobbing when she looked up at me with a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about?" She sniffed.

"Just as I said, I will help you kill as many of those dirty little hussies as needed. I have been ever so bored at work lately. This will most definitely add a little spice to my life." After a few moments, Ann nodded in agreement; we were partners in crime once more.

For the next few months, I posed as her faithful, yet hopeless butler by day, while by night; I assisted Ann in killing a multitude of prostitutes, using my modified death scythe. I figured if I was going to break the rules anyway, I might as well do it in style! Instead of the rose pruners that I had been using before, I had gotten my hands on something truly great: a crimson chainsaw. It was a thing of beauty, much more fitting for a gorgeous and deadly woman like me.

Our bloodlust was insatiable. We had successfully rid the world of over twenty women before the queen's watchdog started to intervene. That boy and his butler came snooping about at the Durless manor, sniffing for clues to solve the case, but I never really had any close contact with either of them because I was too preoccupied with playing my role as butler, as well as my own special assignments. All was well until that night, when the two waited outside of the house of the next victim in hopes of catching the culprit.

I had just finished offing the girl when they burst in to be greeted by none other than Ann's butler. I had been caught red-handed, as the saying goes, spattered with her fresh blood. I ignored these intruders at first, but as they came closer into my line of sight, I let out a gasp of disbelief, "Vincent!? Is that really you?"


	9. Chapter 8: Red (Part 2)

**Chapter 8: Red**

 **(Part 2)**

Once the final strip of film exited my body, the world around me came back into focus. I was still lying on the cobblestone, blood seeping from my open wound. My eyes had almost adjusted to my surroundings when I looked upwards to look upon my attacker. Again, I instantly thought of Vincent as I had before, but immediately changed my mind. His legs were straddling my person as he looked down with his evil glare, sharp teeth bared. He was still holding my scythe, which was dripping with blood, with a look of great satisfaction at what he had done.

I still felt weak from this near fatal blow, but I still managed to kick at his legs, causing him to stagger backward. In the midst of finding his balance, I took hold of my weapon once more and used it to rise to a stand.

"How dare you do such horrible things to such a fair maiden as I?" I scolded. "I think I need to teach you the proper way to treat a lady!" At that, we began our battle once more. Although I had been wounded, I still had enough stamina left for another round. "Ah! What a demonic dance this it, Sebby my love! How good it is to have such a handsome man to spar with!" Off in the distance, I could see that Ann and Ciel had gotten into a little tussle of their own.

"Why did you do this Aunt Ann?" Madam Red had Ciel cornered, a large knife at the ready.

"You're too young, you'll never understand, no matter how I try to explain it." I could hear her yell at him. "You should never have been born; he loved me first! He was the only one who ever thought my hair was beautiful. He was the reason I became 'Madam Red'." She continued, walking closer and closer to Ciel with every word. "I loved him more than anything in this world, and yet when she took him from me, I was still happy. I was happy for them both." Tears had begun to fall as she edged closer still to the boy. "Then, when I finally had my chance for happiness, it was taken as well! Those wretched women, low life scum of the earth! They came to me and dared ask me to remove a precious life. I envied them and despised them all at once!"

She swung at Ciel with her rage, but stopped herself before she could make contact because in that very instant she had seen a flash of her dearly departed sister, Rachel in him. She dropped the knife to the ground and began to sob. _This is not our agreement at all!_ I thought, as I ran over to where she was. My assailant had stopped his course to go to aid his master. He changed his form as easily as I had before, though I did not see its true shape clearly. Before this butler in black could finish off Ann, I heard Ciel exclaim, "No, Sebastian! Don't kill her."

"Oh, come now!" I shouted impatiently, having had quite enough of these wishy-washy, half serious threats. "Finish the boy off now! You said it yourself, Ann, he doesn't deserve to live. Remember what you said to me? How he should have been yours all along?" My anger was growing more and more as I spoke. "You told me so yourself that you loved Vincent the most. That Rachel didn't deserve him. I remember how I would go to bed every night, my shoulder stained with your bitter tears. I remember how torn you were! I was there too!"

"I c-c-c-can't d-d-do it… He's my nephew. He's **_HIS_** son! I c-c-can't." She stammered, still sobbing helplessly on the ground.

"I'll have no more of this nonsense, Ann!" I protested, my temper rising to its limits. _Who does she think she is, thinking that she was the only one with a painful past!? She doesn't know that I was the one who loved him first. And now she's going to let this stupid boy stand in her way! What bloody nonsense!_

"What rubbish is this!?" I had started to shake with my anger; my body was hot and I had lost all control of myself. "Don't you have any sense of pride left in you? You said it yourself that you wanted to rid this world of all those who had wronged you! Isn't this damn boy one of them? Isn't he a constant reminder of the one you couldn't have? We were once so close, you and I. Do you remember what I told you? Don't you care at all for my feelings as well!?" I continued to shout, I was ready to explode until finally, I said it aloud. "HE **_LOVED_** ME FIRST! HE **_TOUCHED_** ME FIRST! HE **_KISSED_** ME FIRST! **I SHOULD BE THE ONE THAT HE CHOSE! NOT YOU, NOT YOUR SISTER, BUT ME!** Even when you had fallen for him, I supported you, even though I had wanted him long before you! **HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE!** "

I was fuming with my rage. I had lost all sense of what was going on around me.

I took my scythe and struck her down with one blow. "You were never right for him after all. He deserved better than an ordinary woman like you."

Madam Red's body fell to the ground, her blood pooled around her in a relentless, steady flow. Red: the color of love, passion, desire, strength, roses, but also the color of blood and death. That woman, who was once one of my dearest friends, like a sister to me, lay dead on the pavement, yet I felt no remorse. She had brought it upon herself.

I turned around to look at Sebastian and the boy, both of whom had watched the previous scene play out, with a look of shock upon their faces. I was coming back to my senses, my rage ebbing and my heart rate slowing to a normal pace. I took another good look at that gorgeous butler clad in black, and smiled madly once more.

It was at this moment that I came to the realization that my past was indeed in the past and could not be changed. Ann had only been in my way from the beginning. Now I could start anew in my pursuit of this demonic hottie. My heart beat furiously with its new found passion. For it was in that instant that I truly knew that I was free from my tethers of humanity. I no longer needed to sulk in the memories of my past. I was free to love whomever I wanted. I was a beautiful, fair maiden, a blood-red rose with dangerous thorns, awaiting the day that this man would pick her for his own.

"I do believe that this Juliet has found a new Romeo to pine for!" I shouted with glee. I rounded to attack Sebastian once more but was stopped in mid swing as a heavy object knocked into me, causing me to drop my scythe and fall to the ground.

"I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of Reapers. I have come here to retrieve a certain reaper."

Upon hearing such a familiar voice, I couldn't help but shout happily. "Will! Will! Oh, Will, you came to help me!" SMACK! I felt the heal of his shoe hit the back of my head. "Ouch, ouch, ouch! Not the face, not the face! I'm a lady!" I yelled in pain and anger, but to no avail as he continued his speech. "Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the rules: Firstly, you have killed many women who not on the 'to die list' and secondly, you used an illegally modified scythe without permission and without proper paperwork."

"I was almost killed just now!" I shouted in protest. "You're so cold and unfeeling!"

"Shut up!" SMACK! My head hit the pavement again. "I'm sorry that this **_thing_** has caused you all this trouble... honestly, to think that I would have to come and bow to a creature like you, one who only brings harm and sullies the reputation of reapers."

"Well, then I guess you should keep a closer eye on this one as to not bother a harmful creature like me." _Oh, what a sassy little devil you are, Sebby!_ I giggled to myself despite my current situation, only to feel Will's heal push down harder on my skull. There was a slight pause before Will grabbed a handful of my long red hair in the other and proceeded to drag me away.

"Come on now Grell, I'm bringing you back. Honestly, this is all rather bothersome. We are already lacking in staff..." He muttered angrily under his breath.

All of a sudden, I saw my scythe coming straight for Will, but before I could yell at him to look out, he caught it between his index and middle finger as if it were a mere feather. "You almost forgot this." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Indeed." Was all Will said in reply. I was smitten once more. _This one is definitely going to give me a run for my money! So suave, so debonair, so gorgeous... so perfect! I won't let this one get away, that's for sure!_

"You haven't seen the last of me, Bassy my sweet! I will come back for you, my dear sweet Romeo! We shall meet again!" I shouted back at Sebastian, realizing that this time, I would have all of eternity to win this devil's heart!


End file.
